Silver Drops
by JL724
Summary: My husband was Yuzuru Suoh. His mistress was a French woman. His son was that woman's son. Me? I'm the supposed villain in their fairy tale. The fact that I was his wife never mattered.
1. UNO

Silver Drops-An OHSHC FanFiction

A/N: The diary of a character who is mentioned once in the story. Written out of pure whim.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**Tuesday, March 31****st****; Gloomy**

The heavens decided to cry today. And rightfully so, with Mr. Suoh's funeral going on.

I cannot say who was more shocked, Japan, or the entire world. Leaders from every respected country came to give their regards, as well as the Emperor himself. Even my father, the prime rival to the Suoh empire, came and comforted the grieving widow and son.

Grieving widow, ha! That had to be the biggest lie of the century.

Mr. Suoh had been a kind, gullible man. Gullible enough to give into whatever his wife ordered him to do. And now that he was dead, she had been handed the scepter. Of course, the crown went to young Master Suoh, the heir.

Charming, intelligent, witty, and handsome, you could say he was every woman's dream man. It was made quite obvious by the crowd of females around him cooing and offering fake sentiments. But what worried me most was that he seemed quite obedient of his mother. At least her husband had been wise enough to not follow any of her most outrageous demands. But it seemed that Yuzuru Suoh was an extremely different case.

We left early, me because of my shoes (Mother always gets me something a size too small) and Father because Madame Suoh was beginning to give him the evil eye, and being kicked out of a public function is not necessarily healthy for one's reputation. We said our goodbyes, and left.

Father stayed silent on the way home. I appreciated the quiet, but it wasn't until later that I realized something was brewing. Father NEVER stayed quiet. Something was definitely up.

***

**Thursday, April 16****th****; Sunny**

It has been a little over two weeks since Mr. Suoh's funeral. My father and I have been watching the movements of his son and widow, which, unexpectedly, were very quiet. They have just announced a new hotel chain that is to begin construction in France. Father and Madame Suoh have reached an arrangement. Since we own some of the best, fertile lands in the world, especially in France, Madame Suoh has requested a compromise. They will build their hotel on our lands, but in return, we will receive half of the ownership. A fair deal, I would say.

Oh, hang on. Father's calling me.

***

**Later; 6:30 PM**

Absolutely outrageous!

I ask you, what era are we living in? This is the 21st century! The third millennium! Arranged marriage? Of course, I was expecting sometime for my mother to nag about myself finding a good husband, but I always expected that it could wait. Most of my friends have been married off, yes, but I thought my parents would be more modern. Arranged marriage? This is impossible! And why is it to Master Suoh, of all people?

No, I am calm. There has to be some way out of this.

Meanwhile, Mother is fluttering about with wedding arrangements, while Father has arranged for Master Suoh and I to meet tomorrow. I shudder at the thought of Madame Suoh as my mother-in-law. I will most definitely not have it.

***

**Friday, April 17****th****; Cloudy**

"So this is your daughter?"

A voice as cold as daggers and a stern look pierced right through me. I winced as I stepped forward. Again, small shoes.

"Yes. I'm Yamasaki Hanako, Suoh-sama."

The woman raised her eyebrows before smiling. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanako-chan. I trust you already know my son, Yuzuru?"

"We've met."

The boy gave me a polite nod before bending down to kiss my hand. I hastily drew it back.

Father, besides me, gave a nervous laugh. "I apologize for my daughter's impertinence. She dislikes public displays of affection, even one as small as yours, Yuzuru-kun."

He gave a courteous smile. The man certainly was a brilliant actor.

Suoh-sama sat down, followed by Father and Yuzuru-san. They both looked up when they saw me standing.

"Hanako, sit."

"I-I…"

I frantically looked around for an escape. The bathroom.

"Please excuse me for a moment."

I literally ran towards the door, bumping into two waiters and a French woman wearing an expensive dress. I heard my father apologizing over and over to Suoh-sama, before I distinctly heard the words, "So when should be the wedding date?"

Over my dead body.


	2. DUE

Silver Drops- An OHSHC FanFiction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**

* * *

**

Monday, April 20

**th****; Pouring**

Well, it's been settled.

The wedding is set for two months from now. Mother is going crazy with the plans, and I have been called in twice by Father to get lectured on how important this is.

In other words, be an excellent tool.

Yuzuru and I remain courteous to each other. He, with his sentimental (and most likely false) comments, myself with the polite rejection and witty sarcasm I manage to produce. Madame Suoh, however, is another story.

The hotel business is thriving, to say the least. Construction has begun yesterday, and already, a full month is booked with guests. Not bad, considering most of them are world leaders. But I find myself wondering, where do I come in all of this? I understand that this is a political marriage, but why?

The Suoh and the Yamasaki have been enemies for generations, dating back to my great-grandfather. And to unite our families will most likely have him rolling in his grave.

Perhaps it is the money. We can no longer afford extravagant events to defeat the other company with our splendid shows. Perhaps this union is for the better good, for both the people of Japan, and our families. But why does it involve me having to sacrifice my freedom?

It is a question that has been unsolved since the beginning of time.

**

* * *

**

Thursday, April 23

**rd****; Cloudy**

Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! / For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."  
- William Shakespeare, _Romeo and Juliet_, Scene 1 Act 5

I guess you could call it irony.

I was rereading the play of Romeo and Juliet, which I discovered, is the most stupid story I have ever read. The members of two feuding families meet and die in each others' arms? So they don't have to survive anything like arranged marriages?

I feel jealous.

**

* * *

**

Monday, April 27

**th****, Sunny**

Yuzuru invited me to a party today. My parents were delighted, and I spent at least four hours preparing what I should wear. The result was a violet evening gown that showed entirely too much skin. Mother, of course, couldn't bear to let me go with just a gown on, so there went another three hours trying to do my hair and choosing accessories.

I arrived five minutes late, as Mother requested. She said it was common etiquette to arrive a little later than what the time really said. Miffed, I replied why the invitation said the time and request to be punctual when I was going to be late after all?

She ignored me, per usual.

I was about to run out to the car as soon as it pulled up to the front gate, when Mother handed me a mask. She winked, which made me ponder on whether to call the hospital. Dazed, I stepped into the Bentley, never minding the fact that my gown almost got stuck in the door.

The party had already started, judging by the sound of tinkling laughter and classical music wafting through the air. I showed my invitation to the guards and stepped inside.

People were wearing masks with extremely flamboyant outfits, ranging from a simple black tux to a bird costume. Perplexed, I hastily put on mine, before recalling another scene from Romeo and Juliet. Hadn't they met at a masquerade ball also?

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I found a boy in a waiter's outfit offering me a drink. I politely declined and started searching for the restrooms.

Another tap on my shoulder. Rather annoyed, I turned with my mouth open to announce, No, I would NOT like a drink, when I came face to face with Yuzuru. He was splendidly dressed in a white suit, and was holding a silver mask. He gave a slight bow, and beamed up at me.

"Will the lovely young lady join me for a dance?"

I frowned, before clenching my lips in a tight smile. "No thank you."

He raised his eyebrows. "But you seem so lonely over here, Princess. Tell me, what is your name?"

Ah. So he didn't know me. Even though you could call our marriage something of political arrangement, it angered me to find out that he would flirt openly with another woman when he already had a fiancée. I wondered how I would react if he ever had an affair.

* * *

**A/N**: Review! Flames are happily accepted.


	3. TRE

Silver Drops- An OHSHC FanFiction

**A/N:** I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was really a confidence booster :D Anyways, I'll always happily accept any encouragement and flames in the form of a review. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori (which is unfortunately not my name). **

**

* * *

**

**Thursday, April 30****th****; Sunny**

The weather seems to be mocking me.

My wedding is in less than a month. Yes, Father decided that our business union could not wait, so the official date now is May 16th. Splendid. Now I'll have a May wedding, just as Mother always wanted.

I have not seen Yuzuru since the incident at the party. Fortunately, I escaped before he found out who I really was. I sent a thank you note at the request of Mother, but I have yet to have made real contact with him.

I wonder how he feels. Surely he must have some opinions about this. I ponder, does he ever have fights over this with his own mother? As I have had with mine? But of course, I always lost, with Mother's tearful eyes glaring up at me, and Father's disappointed frown. It's more than I can bear.

I think back to two months ago. Back then, I had been at my most carefree time, with nothing to worry me except my next finals. Now look. I feel worry lines already creasing my brow, and an icy feeling at the bottom of my stomach every time I think of the wedding. Quite honestly, I still feel like a sixteen year old waiting for her first date. Except, this one is not accepted with that much enthusiasm and joy.

My stomach drops as I wonder again, does Yuzuru have a sweetheart? One that he promised to be forever faithful to, and now it makes me the villain? Honestly, I didn't even want to get married.

I'm scared.

**

* * *

**

**Saturday, May 2****nd****; Sunny**

I tried on my wedding gown today. It was beautiful, which worried me the most. What if I want to get married for the sake of this dress?

Ha. Of course not. I'm not like my cousins, whose manicures are their first goal in life. I'm certainly not that shallow.

And yet, what if I am, and I just don't know it? I have yet to have really suffered, have had money problems, school problems, or any of the sort. I'm popular with my friends, I'm the daughter of a rich CEO of a major corporate company, and I'm not like those air-head bimbos. A privileged life. So why is it that when I think of the future, all I see is an empty blackness that threatens to swallow me?

Yuzuru came by to oversee the dress-fitting, of course. He and his mother. Honestly, I get chills every time I spot that woman's icy glare.

Her eyes didn't soften any bit as she smiled sweetly and murmured, "You look beautiful." She was an excellent actor.

I spent the rest of the day in spas, hair salons, nail salons, and in dressing rooms. When we finally came back home, I fell asleep immediately and dreamed that Yuzuru changed into his mother, and his mother changed into a beautiful woman who wrapped herself around Yuzuru, before opening her mouth and swallowing me.

**

* * *

**

Thursday, May 11

**th****; Raining**

Mother's worried.

She's worried that it'll rain on the wedding day, which is to be held outside. Honestly, I don't care.

I've been spending most of the time writing, studying, and reading. I hardly ever go outside, except to get dragged around by Mother for wedding preparations. And I've barely seen Father in the whole last week, since he's so busy with hotel business. The construction is a quarter done, with Father yelling on the phone to get it going more faster. If he keeps this up, the whole building will collapse on the day it opens. Of course, I don't tell him this.

I watch the rain drops trickled down the window, before jumping off the sill like silver grasshoppers. Silver drops.

We're going to Italy for our honeymoon. Venice, to be specific. My parents spent their honeymoon there, but unlike us, they actually married out of love. Not that it was a tragic forbidden love story with a Romeo and Juliet setting. No, it was more like them meeting at a party, and their parents whole-heartedly agreeing to their marriage. Why couldn't that have happened to me?

The window's starting frost. It's May, and it's freezing outside. What's happening? We might have to postpone the wedding if this continues.

Father's going to France soon, and he's taking Yuzuru with him. Of course, it'll be after the honeymoon, perhaps even a month after it. It'll at least take two weeks, so for two weeks, I'll be free.

Five days till the wedding.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Yes, I'm evil. I'm going to make Yuzuru have an affair real soon. Stay tuned to see the outrageously fabulous wedding of the Suoh and Yamasaki! (Which also means review, pretty please…) Oh, and I already started on the fourth chapter, so be happy! My other stories however, will progress really slowly… Anyways, review! PLEASE! Now! That green button is waiting for you… 


	4. QUATRRO

Silver Drops- An OHSHC FanFiction

**A/N:** Here's the chapter early, as promised!

**DISCLAIMER: Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. (Hatori Bisco? Biscotti Hatorine? Biscoya Hatoriya?)**

**

* * *

**

Thursday, May 14**th****; Sunny**

The weather has taken a turn from rainy to sunny. Mother is delighted, and has been all smiles for the whole day.

Father has been pleased as well, although for different matters. The hotel is being built as I write, with very little rest for the workers. Although it is harsh on them and their families, they have been promised triple their pay, and the building is already looking magnificent.

Suoh-sama had my things moved over to her mansion this morning. I watched all of my old childhood relics be packed and hauled into storage rooms or trucks. Strangely, it felt extremely melodramatic.

Yuzuru visited today. He's charming as usual, and when I saw him chatting with my parents, I couldn't help but see that white did look good on him. Not that I cared, of course.

My cousins also came. They were all whining on and on about how jealous they were that I was getting married to Yuzuru, while they were living with "pathetic, boring old men." Ahem. From the last time I saw them, their husbands had been very smart, kind, attentive , and attractive.

My stomach hurts.

**

* * *

**

Friday, May 15**th****; Sunny**

The wedding is tomorrow.

I'm not sure how to describe this feeling. Anxious? Nervous? Worried? Excited? Or just simply…scared?

My mother was spotted crying several times. I feel bad for her. She is losing her only friend.

I also received her pearl earrings, and a silver necklace. She had worn them at her wedding, and now she wants me to have the same luck as she had with her marriage. Ha. I doubt it.

Although it is unlikely for Yuzuru and I to get a divorce, it is also as unlikely for us to fall in love with each other. We might develop caring feelings as friends, but love? Not likely. At least, not that passionate flame that lovers often embrace. We'll be more of that lukewarm feeling well-known acquaintances have for each other. Not that I expected anymore.

Everyone is in a rush to get things prepared. I have had to practice my steps at least fifty times before a blister persuaded my instructor to let me sit and rest. For the tea ceremony at the end, I was able to get through from remembering all the vigorous training I had received from Grandmother. She visited today, croaking about how I was still doing it wrong.

I want to die.

**

* * *

**

Saturday, May 16**th****; Sunny**

At least the weather is bright.

My wedding went without a hitch. I was woken at 5:00 in the morning for a 6:00 PM wedding. I was first taken to the spa, where I was primped, plucked, and cleaned until my skin was pretty much rubbed off to show another layer of pure white skin. That alone took four hours. Then the hair salon, and then the cosmetic studio, and on and on and on. When I finally pulled on my dress at 5:30 PM, I was starving. I had hardly eaten anything the whole day, besides a cup of water and a piece of chocolate. My mother had forbidden me to.

Then the music started and I felt close throwing up.

We had rented a six-star hotel with an extremely large garden. The whole place was stinking of roses and petunias. Hence, my headache.

I watched Yuzuru walk out, amidst the tearful applause of disappointed females. I could pretty much feel their hate aura upon me. Five minuets went by as I watched my maid of honors and the best men walk out, before the bridal theme march started. I took a deep breath, before grasping the arm of my Father. He gave me a sad little smile before we stepped out.

Mother was dutifully wiping her eyes, Suoh-sama was watching me with an ice cold glare and a sweet smile , and Yuzuru looked dead. Not as in corpse dead, as in eye dead. His eyes looked just gray and empty. I shuddered before releasing my father's arm to grasp his.

The priest started talking and I began to panic. What was I supposed to do when he came to the last part? The kiss? We hadn't practiced that at all at the rehearsal. My heart started racing, I felt my knees go weak, and I…

"Yamasaki-sama?"

The priest looked expectantly up at me. I gaped blankly at him, before realizing that the most important moment was passing. I stammered out, "I-I do," before realizing with a jolt what was happening. I was now officially married, now the wife of Yuzuru Suoh.


	5. CINQUE

**Silver Drops**- An OHSHC FanFiction

**A/N:** Okay, for this chapter, I have decided to put in rather mature themes. Since holy matrimony is not without the recurring idea of sex after all, this will consist of, as said before, rather mature subjects. Nothing too graphic though, or else I would have put an M.

**DISCLAIMER: OHSHC is not mine. Enough said.**

* * *

**Saturday, May 16****th****; Sunny**

I'm writing this while on the plane to Venice.

This private jet is roomy enough, with big enough space to provide a cabin for both Yuzuru and me to share, and a lounge, where we have flight attendants cleaning after us 24/7. I saw my new husband flirting with the attendant that worked at the bar, one of the reasons I retreated to the bedroom.

I shudder to think of what awaits us in Italy. We're booked at a five star hotel, with a private suite and all. The thought of sex has crossed my mind, but I'm sure Yuzuru will give me my distance.

My parents have planned for us to have dinner on a terrace, with singers on gondolas passing by us. They happen to think it romantic. I happen to see it as too familiar to Romeo and Juliet.

After that, we'll just go sightseeing, until around eight, where we'll be escorted to our rooms. I wonder, should I take the sofa or should Yuzuru?

It's a lot to think about.

**

* * *

**

**Monday, May 18****th****; Sunny**

I'm still trembling over the thought of last night.

I suppose I was too naïve. Or Yuzuru is just a common bastard. But I believe it is wrong of me to call my husband a bastard when he was just obeying a lawful duty. We are to have heirs after all.

But for him to make such advances…

I'm still shuddering. I don't want to think about it. To believe I was this immature, this trusting…

It angers me.

Yuzuru is sitting across from me, laptop open. We're at a local bookstore, which exists on a boat. It's amazing, really. You enter a boat, and there's a room full of books. Although the constant waving of this ship makes me seasick.

My husband frowns as he starts typing. There are two deep lines between his brows, something a young man shouldn't be having. I suppose our marriage is having an effect on him too.

It's probably my imagination, but I get the feeling I'll have to watch out for a while. Be careful of how I act, of what I say. Even with his easy going nature, Yuzuru is not a careless boy as some think he is. I've seen the darker, more obligating side of him last night. It was rather frightening, actually. One minute we were simply talking, and then I found myself splayed on my back, feeling my husband's tight grip on my wrists. It took all my strength to get him off. I never want to do that again.

"Hanako?"

I look up to see the very man smiling at me.

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course. Why?"

"You just seem a little…stressed. And you're frowning. Don't frown. You'll get wrinkles on your pretty little face."

So I'm a toy, am I? Let's see. Two can play at this game.

"Let's go visit a spa later."

"Why?"

"They say have wonderful skin treatments here. They say wrinkles and spots on your skin disappear after their treatments."

"But you have no…"

I raised my eyebrows at him and I think he received my message, judging by his scowl. I hid a smile as I ducked behind the cover of a book. I think I saw a hint of a chuckle on his face too.

**

* * *

**

Thursday, May 21

**st****; Foggy**

The last few days have been filled with sightseeing, sightseeing, and more sightseeing.

Seriously, how may historical landmarks does this city contain? I understand it's one of the most beautiful and romantic places one can visit in their lives, but I find Japanese history more fascinating than that of Europeans.

I finally persuaded our "tour guide" to let us have a break. We were here to have a vacation after all, not a business trip.

So we were granted a full two hours to go around the city by ourselves, mingle in with the commoners, and try the local delicacies. Anything to get away from someone who resembled my grandmother.

The salty smell of sea air blew into our yacht. Yuzuru had temporarily retired with a headache, and I was left watching the blue sea with an open book in my lap. I smiled as I enjoyed the peace.

Suddenly, I heard a shriek coming from the dock. I glanced forward, before seeing a little girl, no older than seven years old, getting dragged away from an even younger boy. Various phrases could be heard in Italian, all of them obscene. It took me a while to realize that those pair of children were siblings, orphans, who were becoming separated due to the fact they had no money.

For a minute, I looked directly into the eyes of the girl. Hopelessness, dread, and panic filled them to the very depth. Feelings that had overpowered me before the wedding. Now that I look at it, we're all human. Be it commoners, beggars, and the wealthy nobles, we all share some kind of feeling. No human's heart can be as hard as rock, since it will feel whatever emotion it needs to.

The world is so stupid.


	6. SEI

**

* * *

**

Silver Drops-An OHSHC FanFiction

**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews! And I'm TERRIBLY sorry for the lat update...ugh, school. Is anybody as tortured by it as I am?

**DISCLAIMER: OHSHC doesn't belong to me. Seriously, why does everyone write this on their stories?**

**

* * *

**

**T****uesday, May 26****th****; Sunny**

It's a relief to be back in Japan.

But I admit, this is going to take some time getting used to. A new house, a new husband, new servants, and an evil new mother-in-law. It gives me shudders to think about it.

We returned this morning, amidst crazy reporters trying to find out whether we were having an affair yet. Ha.

My friends are regretting not having a bachelorette party. Inwardly, I snorted. Bachelorette party? Don't they think I'm miserable enough?

Father has told me when he plans to depart to France. In about a month or so. I hope they leave soon.

Suoh-sama, or Dear Mother, as she wants me to call her, seems to be in a hurry to be friends with me. It seems that the Suoh shares are going down, and if they can't buy into ours, they'll be reasonably close to becoming inferior to our company. Something they definitely do not want to happen.

Because of this, they requested a business conference, due next week. My parents will be the host, and Madame Suoh the honored guest.

I definitely do not want to go.

**

* * *

**

**Friday, May 27****th****; Sunny**

Why do I get a vague feeling of déjà vu? Ever since they told me about the conference yesterday, I've been off in spas and salon and all that rubbish. Quite honestly, how clearer can my skin get?

I came home exhausted. Yuzuru was busy doing who knows what, and Madame Suoh was overseeing the party menu. Who was the host, my parents or her?

Maybe I'll go to the theater. A friend of mine invited me. She just got back from the States, so she's throwing another party. Of course, she reserved the theater for the whole night, so she's deciding to do it there. Seriously, how many parties can these people throw? I told Yuzuru about it, and he was enthusiastic to go.

Oh well. It'll be a good change.

***

**Later, 1:30 AM**

I find myself not being able to sleep tonight. Yuzuru is breathing peacefully besides me. He seems so much like a child when he sleeps. Yes, it's a cliché moment mentioned in every horribly written romance novel and/or manga, but with those two deep lines gone, and a small smile decorating his face, he seems just a boy. I wonder about myself. Do I look like a mere girl when I sleep, or just my normal, regular self?

The party was horrible. First of all, there was no show at all, nothing to take my mind off current problems. Secondly, my friend has decided that being Japanese is a bad thing. She was spouting English everywhere, coupled by a few French words. My other friends seemed to think this terribly funny, and my ears still ring from their fake laughter.

Why do I feel just as bad as them, if not worse?

**

* * *

**

Wednesday, June 2

**nd****; Sunny**

It's the perfect weather for a garden party.

The conference lasted for an hour, and the remaining three hours were used to eat dinner and chat with various politicians and celebrities. I met about thirty young men all eagerly asking for my name, and groaning once they found out I was married. Were my parents that big of an influence in the wealthy class?

Yuzuru seemed much more protective than usual. He had his arm around me, and gave a stern glare to any male who dared to approach me, even my father. I think Madame Suoh had a little bit of a talk with him.

Dinner was edible, with a wide variety of selections ranging from French cuisine to the Oriental Japanese. I preferred Japanese food to European, but I hardly got to eat anything, due to my Mother's glares. Honestly, I was already married. Did I have to look out for my appearance now?

Of course, that was an understatement. Both Madame Suoh and my mother were beautiful women, and were still quite lovely. My mother had been that tall. willowy figure who practically oozed out elegance like a European princess. Madame Suoh was more of the iron queen, lovely, yet cool as an iceberg. Especially when you got to her eyes, which were cold as steel, and twice as hard. It was scary enough when I saw it in her, but when I saw that Yuzuru had inherited them, well, you could say it was terrifying whenever he glared at me. Which was pretty often, based on how much I teased him.

I guess we have reached a type of silent compromise. We'll keep out of each other's lives, but still remain a kind of caring acquaintance. Nothing more.

Might I say that with a tinge of bitterness?


	7. SETTE

**

* * *

**

Silver Drops-An OHSHC Fanfic

A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too late…

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, OHSHC belongs to whoever made it. Enough said.**

**

* * *

**

Friday, June 4

**th****; Cloudy**

The winds have come, and now it is the rainy season again. A quite melodramatic enough setting for my point of view, isn't it?

I have resumed my studies at Ouran University. It's funny, since when I first started studying there, I fully expected I would graduate, be able to start a piece of writing, get it published, and for the first time make my own money before even thinking of getting married. And here I am now, with the very man who is now superintendent of the whole school, and reluctant to start up again. Am I expected to spend my days like my cousins, loitering around as lazy as sloths?

Of course, if I said that in front of anyone else, there would be a full blown magazine scandal about me.

"Wealthy Heiress Insults Cousins!"

And I would be receiving insults from all over the place, from people I don't even know, demanding an apology (and perhaps a new set of pearls to go with it).

Now my imagination is just running away with me.

To fit myself up with the mood, I have started on a new TV drama. It's the type aired on commoner TV programs, but I find it quite fascinating and entertaining. However, this series is too sad to watch, and I doubt I'll even finish it.

Oh, have I told you? My grandmother died. Why else do you think I'm so bitter today? Today, I am angry at the world. Perhaps I'll go mad, get locked up in an asylum, and die early because of prescription pills.

Ha.

**

* * *

**

Saturday, June 5

**th****; Raining**

I do not feel particularly cheerful today.

I find it strange that the world is still beautiful, that it has not turned bleak and dark. Instead, the sky is a light gray, and raindrops are pelting my windows, bouncing off like rubber balls.

Yet, it is fitting. Grandmother's funeral is tomorrow. I get to present a poem I wrote for her. It goes like this:

_A bright old soul_

_Fresh of mouth_

_Her wrinkles charm me_

_And her eyes twinkle like stars_

_Perhaps she's a fairy_

_Angel, maybe_

_But I know for sure_

_Her spirit is alive_

_Watching_

_Guiding_

I guess you could say most of my tear ducts dried up while writing it. It took a long time to get the first line down.

**

* * *

**

Sunday, June 6

**th****; Sunny**

How ironic.

It was pouring yesterday; today the sun decided to show its face and mock Grandmother.

I find Yuzuru as a cold-hearted, unsympathetic young man.

Yet what do you expect? His mother is a demoness, his wife is a shallow, crazy, and near illiterate poet, his father was an old fool, and he has no friends. At least not the close ones you can trust your life to.

Why, he's in the same situation as I am.

Who said fate had irony?

She doesn't have irony, she's just cruel.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Sorry about the chapter being so sad. I had a particularly bad day, and I guess I had to vent it on something.

How'd you like the poem? It's the same one I wrote for my grandmother's funeral. Heh.

-JL-


	8. Unfortunate Happenings

Hey, everyone.

Due to the numerous amounts of work imposed upon me, I'm afraid I have to take a break from writing for a while. I don't want to do this, but with my finals coming up, I find this time too frustrating to take time off for writing. So, I apologize, but you probably won't see anymore chapters on any of my stories for a while. Boarding House is on hiatus, due to my lack of ideas and time, but I'll attempt to upload a couple more chapters for Silver Drops and TWG (There was a Girl) after this break. I apologize to all my readers for my time off, and hope I can see you soon.

But, I seriously, REALLY, solemly promise you that a new chapter for all three of my stories will be uploaded on December 21st, as a Christmas present. So, please be patient for that time, and I'll see you soon.

Happy Holidays!

Most Sincerely, JL


	9. OTTO

Silver Drops-An OHSHC FanFiction

A/N: Thank you, Scherherazade, for sticking by and reviewing me such great encouragements! I know this story has a lot of flaws, but I promise that once I finish the story, I'll find a beta and try to attempt fixing most of the errors. Remember, REVIEW!

**Monday, June 7****th****; Pouring**

My dear friend, Yamasaki Shizuru "Molly" has decided to invite me to a charity ball. Needless to say, Madame Suoh was absolutely set on making Yuzuru and I go. I, of course, was disgusted. Yuzuru, the pathetic fool he is, accepted.

I therefore now have appointments to ravish myself for a party intended to raise money for those destitute in Africa. How about actually using the money we spend on our pointless wardrobes and cosmetics for another cause, such as helping those who have dreams they cannot accomplish because of our current economy? Why waste a ridiculous amount of money for a stupid party when all we have to do is pass around a little box? How in the world is that difficult?

The rich become rich through three ways: inheritance, deceit, and connections. Those who have connections have a future set in front of them as a billionaire. Those who can deceive purely make money because the people who support them are too stupid to see through their lies. And those who inherit are merely lucky. So how did I become rich?

Am I as shallow as those who are part of this ridiculous society? Do I put up a façade of arrogance because I think I am better than the rich and the poor?

Or am I just another human being, with no purpose?

**

* * *

**

**Tuesday, June 8****th****, Pouring**

My mind is becoming more and more riddled with holes.

I feel myself wasting away by the minute. I feel suffocated. I need air.

Where can I find air?

Yuzuru decided that he wants to expand our hotel business. They're trying to set one up in Sydney, Australia, as well as New York and Germany. How much money this will take, I do not know. Why is it that we must use billions of dollars, yen, and euros to do something that could be provided by a cheap inn? Is not the human being the smartest species alive? Then why is it that animals seem more caring, more simple, and more smarter?

Am I as stupid as the rest of our species?

I think of myself as a writer. A poet, and a novelist. But this society is slowly killing me, making me an empty shell until I have no feelings, no emotions.

And they said that the rich have privileges.

I need to scream.

**

* * *

**

Friday, June 11

**th****, Cloudy**

Today I saw an old woman running an antique shop by herself. I went inside, intrigued by the feeling of age and dust and memories. I was looking at a pair of old Japanese ornaments when a young man entered the shop. He was about the same age as I was, but his eyes had a sly, clever feeling in them that repulsed me. The woman had the same look on her face when she saw him.

"Why are you here?"

Her voice was unexpectedly harsh, contrasting with the sweet, sentimental tone she had used with me several minutes earlier.

"You know why, Suzuki-san."

"Of course I do. So leave. I will not repeat my words."

"But the price has risen. If you take the money, I'll see you live comfortably for the rest of your life."

A chuckle came out of the woman's lips. It was not the friendly laughter that invited one to join in. It was guarded and brittle as a splinter.

"For the rest of my life? What life do I have, boy? This shop is my life. I have a life among these old items. But you, you have a life for money. And that is why you will never understand. I will not waste what valuable breath I have to explain why I cannot sell this shop. So go tell your stupid boss that he may plead and beg with me all I want, but this is not his shop. He may have it when I'm dead. So leave."

The man just stood there, a slight smirk twitching at his lips. "So, you're saying I can have it when you're dead?"

Suddenly, the woman's fire was gone. She was a tired old woman again, with bony hands and sad, lifeless eyes. She waved her hand. "Yes. Now go. I am tired."

He left. The woman stared after him, before stooping and hanging her head.

The reason I have written this in my journal is clear. The lengths people go to receive the blasted amount of papers and flattened metal shows clearly how stupid we are. I should become a monk.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the thorough depression my character is facing. Hopefully, she'll have happier times.


	10. Update

Hi, guys.

Many of you have been asking about updates and such on my stories…and I'm really sorry to say they're not coming anymore.

I'm really, very sorry, but life's becoming more and more hectic with school and people and personal matters, and I just don't have the time anymore to sit down and write. The people I've met on FF are understanding and brilliant, so I'm sure most of you will understand.

BUT.

(Here's the good news.)

I've decided to pass the torch. Those who liked reading my stories and want to see them continued (especially 10 Things), are free to volunteer to take over and write. You'll be continuing my stories in your own fashion, and writing them however you want. You're the author now!

I guess I could stage a mini-contest about this…to take over my stories, just PM me for my email and then send me the next chapter you would write for that particular story. You're allowed to submit for more than one story if you wish.

For more details, just ask! (private message, okay?)

Thanks for all the entertainment and fun FF has granted me. I may be coming back every now and then, maybe with a one-shot, but I'm pretty sure I'm retired now.

Bye!

**JL724**

(I will be keeping my account and stories open, so you guys can link back. And if you're really bored, feel free to talk to me, just by PM. They send emails to me, so I'll be able to get them. Thanks, everyone!)

P.S. Once we get past the whole "who'll be the author" thing, we'll discuss where you'll upload and the whole credit issues and all.


End file.
